Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Cada uno vivía su vida lejos del otro, Ginny Weasley era una sanadora en San Mungo, mientras que Harry Potter era parte del escuadrón especial de aurores. Una visita al hospital después de un accidente hace que los sueños se vuelvan a retomar.
1. Chapter 1

Ok aquí va una mas…

**Jor **esto es para ti. Muñe, sabes que esta, era una historia que no se escribiría, pero lo intenté hacer para ti. Eres la onda Jor, love u.

Ahora para ustedes lectores, este es una historia "diferente" en cuanto a la forma de escribir, espero que les guste y me den una nueva oportunidad. El fic está terminado, pero tengan paciencia pronto subiré los siguientes. Tengo varias cosas preparadas para ustedes en las próximas semanas.

**

* * *

**

**Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad**

**Por: Huesos_Potter**

**Capitulo 1. **

Los años pasan sin darnos cuenta y con ellos, muchas de los sueños y anhelos se van con el mismo correr del tiempo. Quizás lo que una vez quisimos con ahínco quedó en el olvido, otros sueños que nunca imaginamos tomaron fuerza por las mismas circunstancias de la vida. Otros se mezclaron sin distinguir donde empezaban unos y donde terminaban otros.

Ginevra Weasley había aprendido que con el mismo paso de los años, los sueños se pierden, cambian y otros regresan, pero no sabía que los sueños a veces se hacen realidad.

Como cada fin de semana, San Mungo, el hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, era un caos, a veces organizados y muchas veces no, como en esa ocasión. Sanadores, Asistentes de curación, que en muchos casos se conocían como enfermeras, pacientes y familiares de los mismos, iban y venían a todas horas por los pasillos, consultorios y salas de espera, no había área del hospital que no se encontrara en movimiento, a pesar de ser sábado y de ser casi mas de las 11 de la noche, en San Mungo no había descanso.

Y como cada vez que le tocaba cubrir un turno en la sección de urgencias, parecía que el caos se multiplicaba. Era como si el mundo confabulara en contra de la sanadora Ginevra Weasley.

Solo le faltaba una hora para terminar aquel turno, un turno que sumado al suyo, se habían convertido en una carrera kilométrica contra el cansancio, el sueño y el hambre. Si no estuviera haciéndole un favor a su amiga Anesthacia Wells, se habría ido hace horas a descansar a su departamento. Parecía que había durado semanas sin dormir en su pequeña cama, pero en realidad solo habían sido un poco mas de 24 horas. Tenía más de un día sin dormir; la medicina nunca había sido sencilla, lo supo desde el primer día que se enlistó en la facultad mágica de sanación, así que para Ginny unas horas más o unas horas menos sin dormir, ya no hacían la diferencia, después de todo era por una buena causa.

Sabía que Stewart, el novio de Anesthacia, tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio, a media noche después de dar por terminada la cena que había ideado. Ginny casi sonreía ante eso, era un cliché común, prometerse amor eterno, un 14 de febrero, así que a pesar del cansancio y del hambre que tenía, aguantar otros 58 minutos más valía la pena por una buena causa. Además de que ella no tenía motivos o persona con quien celebrar en esa ocasión.

El amor era importante, no es que fuera apática o que no creyera en el amor, porque en realidad era todo lo contrario, era una romántica hasta la medula de sus huesos, pero el amor era algo más que festejar una fecha o era más que solo querer a alguien más. El amor, era esa parte del romance, la sensualidad y el compromiso de dos personas, con equidad de sentimientos, de responsabilidades y compromisos mutuos. Ginny pensó que si seguía pensando en la descripción perfecta del amor su vida transcurriría encerrada entre las paredes y los pisos del hospital, y ella quería algo más de la vida, amaba su trabajo, pero de solo trabajo no vive el mundo.

Giró a la izquierda en uno de los pasillos, visitando el último cuarto del área de pediatría, la cual era su área. Había luchado mucho para conseguir la residencia en esa área, llegando, a pesar de su corta edad a la jefatura del área pediátrica. Ginny observó las cuatro camitas que eran ocupadas por cuatro pequeños cuerpecitos, leyó las notas que se encontraban al pie de las camas, comprobando que no hubiera cambios en la estabilidad de los niños, las pociones estaban haciendo su magia en ellos.

Salió de la habitación saludando a las asistentes y algunas sanadoras, aquellos que no estaban ocupados o aquellos que tenían tiempo de comentarios y risitas dispersas. El rojo, las rosas y los corazones endulzaban el ambiente pálido del hospital.

Se encaminó hacia la sala de urgencias, unas risitas tontas y murmullos antinaturales a esas horas de la casi madrugada y del lugar, llamaron su atención, parecía que todas las asistentes y unas que otras sanadoras jóvenes y maduras, se habían alborotado alrededor del área de urgencias.

Ginny no sabía que sucedía, pero lo último que quería era encontrarse con un caso extraño o complicado, menos cuando solo faltaban 20 minutos para por fin salir de su turno y retirarse a la tranquilidad de su piso.

Artemisa Cupil se acercó a ella, la chica se veía excitada y sonrojada por algo que estaba fuera de la imaginación de Ginny. Artemisa solo era un par de años más chica que ella, pero parecía apenas salida de Hogwarts, infantil y excitada por la vida.

-Sanadora Weasley. ¿Puedo atenderlo yo? ¿Sí? Diga que si, por favor. – Dijo Artemisa.

Ginny le regaló una sonrisa, todas las mujeres del hospital se volvían locas cuando algún jugador de quidditch era traído por alguna circunstancia al hospital, casi estaba a punto de decirle que sí, para no matar su ilusión, cuando los comentarios realizados a su alrededor, hicieron que ella se interesara por el paciente pero de una forma profesional, ya que nunca la comunidad femenina de San Mungo había estado tan agitada.

-Es Guapo.

-Ojala lo revisen en el cubículo grande.

-Lo ayudaré a desvestirse…

Para Ginny esos comentarios había sido suficientes, quizás el pobre hombre estuviera desangrándose y esas mujeres solo querían manosearlo. San Valentín les alborotaba las hormonas a las mujeres.

-Sanadora, ¿lo puedo atender yo? – preguntó Stephany esperanzada, quien era unas de las asistentes nuevas.

-No – Contestó Artemisa antes que ella.

Ginny se dirigió mas deprisa donde se encontraba el paciente, dejando a las asistentes en una discusión desenfrenada por quien era la mejor o mas "capacitada" para atender al enfermo. Le costó trabajo acercarse hasta el último cubículo, ya que todas estaban alrededor del pequeño anexo, muchas al verla se dispersaron apenadas, mientras que otras ni siquiera se enteraron de su presencia y otras más descaradas ni se inmutaron al verla.

Por muy cansada que estuviera no contaba con dejar el trabajo en manos de enfermeras en celo y menos cuando se tratada de… Ginny casi tira su varita, al menos ya sabía por qué tanto alboroto. Harry Potter estaba en el hospital.

Ginny tenía meses sin verlo y años sin hablar con él, por su aspecto no parecía nada agraciado de estar ahí. Dos asistentes de enfermería, las más osadas, revoloteaban a su alrededor, enfadándolo más, mientras respondía a las preguntas de las enfermeras, unas profesionales, requeridas para el procedimientos de urgencias y otras de sondeo personal, de las cuales Ginny sabía que las lectoras de corazón de bruja estarían orgullosas.

-¿Terminaron?-

-Sanadora Weasley- Dijeron ambas a coro, mientras se veían y observaban a su jefa en turno.

Harry, no esperaba verla, pero sintió un gran alivio ante su presencia, él, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, parecida algo más que una mueca, relajando su rostro a pesar del enfado y del dolor.

Nunca había visto a Ginny en su papel de sanadora, y a pesar de que se le hizo extraño, de alguna forma parecía natural en ella. Tenía presencia, porte y personalidad. Ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, refiriéndose a él de una forma profesional, que se le hizo divertida.

-Señor Potter.

-Sanadora Weasley.

-Mitsy, Kandy… se pueden retirar-

-Pero…

-Sanadora… yo…

Ginny no escuchó sus quejas ni las que las de las demás mujeres, retiró la cortina del cubículo, terminando con tal gesto las peticiones de las chicas, al abrir de forma repentina las cortina corrediza del área, todas las demás espectadoras casi se mueren del susto.

-Es suficiente señoritas, es un hospital, no un teatro muggle. - Con eso fue más que suficiente para que regresaran a sus actividades.

Ginny se veía diferente y no solo por el uniforme, sino por algo que Harry no podía identificar. Ginny cerró de nuevo la cortina esta vez completamente, mientras que con su varita insonorizaba el lugar, tomó el block de anotaciones y empezó a leer, sabía que él no estaría herido de gravedad, si no las enfermeras la hubieran localizado antes, tampoco eran tan incompetentes, pero necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse, después de todo, tenia años que no se encontraba sola con Harry James Potter.

-Gracias por alejarlas de aquí… me estaban volviendo loco.-

-Y yo que pensaba dejar que Kandy te explorara. -

-¿La rubia? … no por favor…-

-Descuida, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, no te voy a dejar morir lentamente. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa encantadora y algo extraño pasó en el estomago de Harry y estaba seguro que no se debía a su "accidente".

-No te caíste de la escoba ¿Verdad?

_Chica lista_ pensó Harry. – no, pero es confidencial y…-

-Auror Potter… -interrumpió ella no necesitando mas explicación – es extraño que con todo lo que haces, es la primera vez que te vea en este hospital.

-Si hubiera sabido que estabas en esta área, quizás hubiera venido antes o más seguido.

-Promesas, Promesas… Puras promesas Potter.

Si ambos no supieran otra cosa, jurarían que estaban coqueteando descaradamente. Así que descartaron esos sentimientos, asumiendo que simplemente era la reacción normal que una persona tiene después de años sin ver a un antiguo amigo. Los dos sabían que estaban mintiendo después de todo, ambos habían sido más que amigos, pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora en el presente, Harry Potter necesitaba atención médica. Así que para Ginny era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

-Quítate la chamarra y la camisa.

Ginny pensó que Harry haría algún comentario, pero este solo obedeció su petición, sus movimientos eran lentos y unas muecas de dolor fueron suficientes para que Ginny supiera que sus heridas eran lo suficientemente considerables, para ayudarlo.

Dejó el block de anotaciones en una silla cercana, al tiempo que se colocaba frente a él, quien solo había logrado remover una manga de la chamarra de cuero de dragón, las que usaban los aurores en misiones.

-Permíteme – Dijo Ginny, mientras trataba de quitarla poco a poco, no quería causar más daño. Harry solo hizo muecas, mas no se quejó. O era muy valiente o estaba tratando de no perder la compostura, Ginny no se decidió por ninguna.

Cuando por fin removió la prenda por completo, prosiguió con cada botón de la camisa uno a uno, Harry por alguna razón estaba embelesado y su mente necesitaba ir en otra dirección que no fuera la preciosa sanadora que estaba frente a él.

-¿Cómo está tu novio? ¿Paquidermo?

Ginny no evitó sonreír con un pequeño resoplido ante aquel nombre – Patrick. - Lo corrigió ella mientras quitaba por completo la camisa-

-Como sea-

-No lo sé. Decidimos terminar. –

No elaboró más su respuesta y Harry tampoco quiso indagar más cosas, aunque todo su cerebro quisiera hacerlo. Toda la atención de Ginny se encontraba en el pecho de él, sus heridas eran de consideración. Su hombro y su clavícula derecha estaba visiblemente desarticuladas, no había sangre pero tenía un impacto considerable en su costado derecho, que le cubría la mayor parte de la caja torácica y su lateral derecho abarcando el esternón y las costillas.

Los hechizos de ese tipo eran bastantes desagradables de tratar, algunos afortunados solo salían con huesos rotos o algunos órganos internos gravemente dañados, y esos eran los casos peores, porque normalmente muchos no sobrevivían. Así que prosiguió a explorar a su paciente.

Harry sabía que lo que había recibido no había dejado algo bueno, pero no se imaginó que tanto o a tal grado. Ser auror no era tarea fácil, pero era lo que le gustaba, quizás si las cosas en su vida fueran diferentes, si él fuera diferente, las misiones no fueran tan llamativas. Quizás si…

-¿Cómo está Martha… Margot…?

-Magui – La corrigió él – no sé… ella y yo no… ¡auch! – Se quejó él.

-Lo siento – se disculpó ella con una ligera sonrisa, y Harry no sabía a qué se refería, porque estaba seguro que lo había hecho a propósito. Pero no importó, él moriría feliz si aquella sonrisa fuera lo último que mirara.

Ginny pasó sus manos por los órganos vitales de su pecho, como los que se perciben en la espalda también.

-¿Te duele aquí?

-No Mucho.

Ella solo asintió, mientras seguía explorando las magulladuras, estaba más tranquila, al parecer no había daño interno a nivel órganos.

-¿Puedes cerrar la mano?- Harry lo intentó pero no podía por el dolor y el entumecimiento.

Tenía tres costillas rotas, la clavícula, la cabeza del humero y por lo mismo una tendinitis en todo el brazo. Al estar más tranquila por haber descartado algún daño mayor, observó a Harry de una forma que tenía años que no lo hacía; quizás no era algo profesional de su parte, pero eran pocas las ocasiones que ella tenía la oportunidad de observar algo así, estético y con músculos desarrollados, nada exagerado pero sí bastante delineados, cubierto con una mata de vello. Su pecho era magnifico, a pesar de los matices rojos, verdes, negros y las tonalidades moradas. Harry Potter tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, diferente a lo que recordaba y eso era algo que Ginny sabía que no debía de recordar.

-Has cambiado – Le comentó, mientras pasaba de nuevo sus manos por sus músculos abdominales, le recorrió de nuevo el pecho lentamente, hasta llegar a la parte de las contusiones. Harry dejó de respirar por unos segundos, lo estaba torturando lentamente y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le provocaba. El corazón latía a mil por hora, las sensaciones que despertaba en él, eran naturales y extrañas de alguna forma familiar.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó él.

-Tienes vello… - Contestó Ginny en un murmullo. Si no hubiera estado sorprendido por sus respuesta y por lo que estaba sintiendo se habría echado a reír sonoramente. El mounstro dentro de su pecho volvió a rugir, reclamando algo que no entendió.

-Tú también has cambiado- Dijo, haciendo que Ginny se detuviera camino a la estantería de pócimas, ella no preguntó nada, pero sabía que quería alguna respuesta y Harry de la dio. – Ya no te sonrojas.-

Esta vez Ginny no pudo evitar la carcajada que dio. Era cierto, ya no se sonrojaba tan fácilmente, pero sabía que él no se refería a eso, si no a un detalle del pasado. Detalle que tenía más de 8 años de haber sucedido. A sus mentes llegaron momentos robados de horas felices, de cuando apenas eran unos adolecentes, antes de los tiempos oscuros de Hogwarts, antes de un año de soledad, antes de las muertes, antes de que los sueños se perdieran.

Ahora todo era diferente, ellos eran diferentes.

Ginny seleccionó el material que necesitaría para curar a su paciente, levitó el material para dejarlo a su alcance.

-Tienes varios huesos rotos, las costillas y los huesos que se encuentran en tu hombro, pero no creo que tengas alguna complicación, tus huesos soldaran completamente en un par de días. – Ginny abrió un pequeño frasco donde había un ungüento de color verde, colocó la punta de su varita en aquella crema rara, Ginny observó a Harry quien le veía ansiosamente. –Es un sedante, mas no te va a quitar el dolor del todo.

Ginny puso la punta de la varita en el bícep del brazo izquierdo de Harry, quien sintió un ligero piquete, como aquel que te producen las inyecciones muggles, sintió que algo frio recorría su cuerpo, el dolor no desapareció, pero de alguna manera parecía soportable.

-Esto te va a doler… y no hay forma de hacerlo diferente.

-Está bien.

Ginny se colocó frente a él, si no estuviera en sus roles de Paciente-Sanadora, la posición sería de lo mas sugestiva. Ella entre sus piernas con varita en mano y él sentado en la camilla, desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Harry sabía lo que venía y no le importó, confiaba en Ginny, siempre lo había hecho. Ella colocó su varita en un punto específico del hombro.

-Uno, Dos…

-¡Ahh! – Gritó Harry mientras el hechizo acomodaba en su sitio los huesos desarticulados, su hombro se movió de una forma extraña, se podía escuchar el momento justo en que los huesos se acomodaron por completo. El dolor lo invadió, pero al mismo tiempo la presión que había sentido previamente desapareció. Si, era doloroso, pero esta vez, era un dolor más soportable, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente hasta pegar su frente con el hombro de Ginny, esperando que el dolor pasara, Harry pensó que lloraría, pero no lo hizo.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba el cabello revuelto de él, no sabía que la estaba impulsando a hacer tal gesto pero no le importó. El cariño que le tuvo a Harry fue lo suficientemente grande como para no preocuparse por él o de cuidarlo en aquel momento.

-¿mejor? – preguntó después de un par de minutos.

-Sí. -

-Lo siento. -

-Lo sé Gin… no hay problema, lo entiendo.-

Ginny tenía años sin escuchar tal diminutivo, su loco corazón no había dejado de latir apresuradamente desde que entró a esa habitación y lo vio. Y ahora su corazón parecía detenerse.

-Te voy a vendar, para que no tengas tanta movilidad y el hombro descanse.

-Está bien.

-Ahora, tus costillas son otra cosa… están rotas, mas no están desarticuladas, así que el tratamiento es diferente.-

-Me va a doler-

-¿Dónde está ese valor griffindor, auror?

-Creo que se me olvido cuando te vi-

A Ginny se le escapo una ligera sonrisa sabía por donde iba Harry – No vas a hacer que me sonroje… ahora, toma esto.-

-¿Crece-huesos? – Harry con solo recordar la experiencia desagradable de esa poción casi hace pucheros, cosa que estaba seguro que a Ginny le encantaría, principalmente para burlarse de él.

-¿Ginny?

-No, no necesitas que crezcan sino que peguen. Toma.

-Huele Horrible. – sabía que ahora estaba haciendo casi un berrinche, pero para Harry esa pócima tenía un olor desagradable.

-¿Qué esperabas… flores silvestres?-

-No… pero… Ginny… -

-Harry, no tengo toda la noche… tomate eso… -

Harry tomó la pócima, cerró sus ojos y bebió el contenido haciendo muecas y ruidos bastante infantiles.

-Todo- le ordenó Ginny y por más que quisiera evitarlo, él se tomó todo el contenido, Harry tosió, sacó la lengua, agitó su cabeza y se trató de limpiar la lengua con un dedo pero nada funcionó, el sabor de la pócima seguía en su boca.

-Pareces un niño, tengo pacientes de esas edades que no se quejan tanto… toma. – Ginny sacó una paleta de una de las bolsas de su bata. A Harry se le iluminó el rostro, peleó contra la envoltura de la paleta tratando de abrirla, pero con el brazo inmovilizado era imposible, Ginny rodó los ojos exasperadamente, mientras se reía de su aprieto.

Ginny se apiado de él y si no supiera que Harry era mayor que ella diría que en vez de casi 25 años tenía 7, no esperó ni comentario, ni cumplido, ya que él solo se comió su paleta y la observó con una felicidad extraña, pero más extraña fue la reacción de su cuerpo y de sus sentimientos hacia él. Era mejor ignorarlos o al menos era lo que por lo pronto creía más prudente.

-Voy a vendarte también las costillas -Él solo asintió, emocionado como estaba con su paleta de fresa.

-Sabes, si no supiera lo contrario diría que tienes 5 años – Dijo Ginny, mientras su cara casi quedaba pegada a la de él, al pasar sus cortos brazos alrededor de su cintura para acomodar la venda en su espalda. Un ruido extraño llamó la atención de Ginny.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo siento, creo que fue mi estomago… tengo hambre –

-¿No te molesta la venda?

-Nop… gracias… ya no tengo tanto dolor.-

-Bien, con la pócima que te di, tus huesos se recuperaran pronto, pero vas a estar adolorido un par de días.

Ginny tomó el block de notas y buscó un par de frascos, se los dio a Harry, quien los recibió extrañado.

-Necesitas tomarte esto en la mañana, también te recomiendo que te coloques hielo para bajar la inflamación… cualquier cosa regresa mañana.

-Gracias sanadora – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pero ella no le devolvió el gesto.

-Cuídate Harry – Dijo Ginny seriamente, más que regaño era un consejo, odiaba la idea de que algo le sucediera – lo que sucedió, pudo pasar a mayor, da gracias que solo fueron huesos rotos y no algún daño en los órganos o algo peor…-

-Lo sé Gin… lo intento.- el silencio invadió la atmosfera, mientras se observaban sin perder su posición, a pesar de estar sentado sobre la camilla, la diferencia de estaturas era casi la misma. Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta lo que pasaba y de la hora que era empezó a recoger todo su material.

-¿Gin?, te invito a cenar – Sugirió Harry por alguna razón ajena a su entendimiento, no quería que Ginny se fuera de su lado, no todavía.

Ella regresó colocándose frente a Harry, con una sonrisa felina mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a él.

-¿Dónde me llevarías?-

-Ehh.. – El cerebro de Harry, trató de enfocar un lugar especial o especifico para cenar, pero era imposible a esas horas de la madrugada, los lugares que conocía estaban cerrados a esa hora. Ginny le sonrió sabiamente, sabía que no podía encontrar algún lugar.

-Mejor yo te invito a cenar.

Harry supo a que se refería Ginny, a pesar de todo se veía cansada y él, para ser realista también lo estaba. Él había estado en misiones y redadas toda la semana, no había dormido, ni comido de forma correcta durante días, una ligera barba le cubría las mejillas y el mentón; así que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y con sus heridas seria una carga demás para Ginny.

-No quiero molestar, ya has hecho mucho por mí hoy… -

-Harry, tengo que preparara algo para mí de todas formas, y estoy segura que no has tenido una comida decente en días.

-Está bien, pero me debes una comida en otra ocasión.

-Hecho. Mi turno terminó hace media hora, tengo que dejar unas indicaciones y cambiarme, ¿me esperas?

-Por supuesto… aquí estaré…

Ginny abrió la cortinilla de anexo, removió el hechizo de sonido y si sus compañeros del hospital consideraron raro lo que había tardado dentro con el paciente nadie dijo nada.

Tenía años sin sentirse de esa forma, como si el corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, sus emociones, sentimientos y quizás sus anhelos había encontrado o reencontrado su detonante, y ese detonante era llamado Harry Potter.

Mientras tanto, en aquel pequeño espacio del hospital, Harry tenía pensamientos similares hacia aquella sanadora pelirroja que en otro tiempo había significado TODO para él.

El mundo daba muchas vueltas y quizás en esas vueltas sus vidas retomarían el curso natural de sus destinos. Porque lo que está destinado a ser, será.

* * *

Les hago una invitación para el foro Chocolate y Menta, donde hay un poco de todo para los fans de Harry y Ginny. Por cierto, gane el 3er lugar en el concurso de Fanfic Ilustrado, cosa que es exelente si toman en cuenta que el primer lugar lo ganó anatripotter y el segundo Jor.

Visítennos, no se van a arrepentir. Por cierto si nos quieren conocer jajaja lean las entrevistas! me sentí importante. Hicieron mi día!


	2. Chapter 2

Jor… sabes que esto es para ti.

* * *

**Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad**

**Por: Huesos_Potter**

**Capitulo 2**

El tiempo parecía haber cambiado, muchas veces se movía tan deprisa y otras tantas, en cámara lenta, que era una mezcla interesante de percepciones.

Mientras que para Harry había sido una eternidad la espera de Ginny, para ella el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, no ayudando en absoluto a calmar sus nervios, cosa que hasta para ella misma era extraña. Hacía tiempo que los nervios no la invadían de tal forma.

Cuando entró al anexo de la sala de urgencias había encontrado a Harry en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Sentado en la camilla refunfuñando algunas palabras, mientras trataba sin éxito de ponerse la camisa, al verla se detuvo de pronto sintiéndose estúpido por el espectáculo que estaba dando, pero ella solo lo miró con ternura provocándole algo en su interior. Él le regaló una sonrisa que provocó una sensación graciosa en el estomago de Ginny.

Se acercó a él, ayudándolo a bajar de la camilla, mientras acomodaba y colocaba las prendas adecuadamente, cuando la ropa estuvo en su lugar y después de unas cuantas quejas por parte de Harry, salieron del hospital tratando de evitar las miradas de los curiosos.

En el exterior, la noche era fría y estrellada, se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer después. Ginny lo tomó de la mano mientras doblaban en el siguiente callejón para desaparecer. Ambos aparecieron frente a la puerta del pequeño departamento de Ginny. El lugar no se encontraba lejos del hospital, pero ella sabía que él, no soportaría caminar todo el trayecto.

Entraron después de que Ginny abriera la puerta, Harry quedó sorprendido por lo que observó. El departamento se parecía mucho al de él, solo que a una escala mucho menor. Era más acogedor que el suyo, quizás por los detalles que invitaban a que uno se quedara y se relajara en el lugar.

-No es mucho, pero es casa.

-Me gusta.

-¿En serio? – indagó Ginny, mientras buscaba algún detalle en la expresión de Harry que le dijera que solo era un cumplido sin fundamento, pero no lo encontró, a Harry de verdad le gustaba su espacio. – Gracias – dijo ella, mientras la invadía una satisfacción diferente a la que sentía cuando sus amigos o familia comentaban de lo que había logrado con aquel pequeño piso.

Ginny lo incitó a que se acomodara en el sofá de la salita, pero en vez de eso la sorprendió siguiéndola a la cocina, el lento movimiento de Harry, hacían que este pareciera una momia, de esas que aparecían en las películas muggles en blanco y negro que una vez vio con Hermione, pero no hizo ningún comentario, Harry se sentó en la mesita del comedor por llamarlo de algún modo porque en realidad era parte de la cocina, ofreciendo su ayuda dadivosamente, la cual Ginny rechazó con una sonrisa, después de todo Harry y apenas se podía mover.

Ginny no recordaba haberse sentido de tal forma después de una jornada doble de trabajo, larga y extenuante, pero no sentía cansancio, algo dentro de ella quería cocinar para él, a pesar de la hora o del cansancio. La preparación de la cena pasó sumamente rápido, ya que solo era algo ligero pero lo suficiente para llenar al cuerpo.

Hablaron de temas comunes y seguros, como Ron y Hermione o de los Weasleys, tratando de evitar de una forma sutil recuerdos y detalles comunes de una relación pasada.

Observar la reacción de él al probar lo que había preparado provocó un placer inmenso en Ginny.

Harry por su parte tenia meses sin una comida decente y casera, muchas veces un hombre no podía vivir de solo emparedados, hamburguesas y congelados, y lo que había preparado Ginny había sido exquisito de una forma sencilla, cuando acabó su plato, Ginny le sirvió de nuevo casi en la misma proporción que la primera vez y él no objetó por el contenido, devorando la cena con gusto.

La cena terminó relativamente rápido, entre comentario y risas. Ambos se sentían relajados y en paz de una forma que no se sentían en años, se estaban conociendo nuevamente, recordando a los adolecentes que una vez fueron y conociendo a los adultos en los que se habían convertido.

Y lo que ambos reconocieron, el uno del otro, les agradó de sobremanera.

Quizás no era tiempo de remover viejas heridas, viejos anhelos o viejos recuerdos comunes pero sabían que el tiempo de una forma u otra traería nuevas cosas, no sabían si buenas pero era un comienzo.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Paquidermo?

-Patrick.

-Da igual.

-Esa es difícil. – suspiro Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa - Yo quería a Patrick… o al menos creía hacerlo… pero él quería compromisos que en ese momento no estaba segura o en condiciones de dar – Harry la escuchaba atentamente, sin hacer comentario, para Ginny esa situación era diferente, no había contado a nadie la razón de su rompimiento, pero contarle tal cosa a Harry era algo normal para ella, así que continuó con su respuesta – Creo que el noviazgo es un proceso, un compromiso, en el que dos personas comparten algo más que el gusto o quizás hasta el amor, donde se conocen, experimentan y aprenden uno del otro… que van ligadas a ciertas decisiones, responsabilidades y quizás hasta obligaciones… no sé si soy realista o una romántica empedernida… pero yo quería algo mas…-

-¿lo amabas?-

-Si… de alguna forma, creo que si… pero creo que no lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué?

Ginny no le contestó al momento, necesitaba poner en orden todas sus ideas, no es que Harry tomara a mal sus comentarios, pero muchas veces ni ella misma entendía lo que quería, o quizás si lo hacía y exteriorizarlas era lo difícil. Después de un ligero suspiro le contestó – No estaba segura de todo el compromiso que esa relación tenia o conllevaba… y no era justo ni para mí ni para él… no estaba lista para entregarme por completo a él… no estaba segura de formar ese tipo de relación con él… - Ese tipo de relación donde entregas tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo, quiso completar pero no se atrevió.

-No te querías casar… - comentó Harry provocándose un dolor intenso en su interior de solo imaginarla casada con aquel imbécil que fuera su novio por más de lo que a él le gustaría recordar.

-No es que no me quisiera casar… pero siempre soñé con algo diferente. Quiero conocer a alguien que me llene sentimental y emocionalmente. Quizás ya no al hombre de mis sueños, pero si a alguien con quien pueda compartir algunos de mis sueños… -

Harry estaba sin palabras, perdido en el anhelo de su voz, en la calidez de su rostro. Estaba perdido en ella. Ginny era diferente, actuaba y se expresaba diferente, pero podía reconocer a aquella adolecente que había iluminado su vida, como si fuera la vida de alguien más y no la de él. Ginny Weasley se había convertido en una mujer excelente.

-Sabes Gin… a veces los sueños se hacen realidad… - Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que provocó un vuelco en el corazón de ella.

-Si… a veces lo hacen. – contestó con una sonrisa igual de tentadora a la de él.

No hubo más que decir, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro. Sus ojos miel fundidos en sus ojos color esmeralda. Cada quien recordando a su manera un pasado en común.

Un beso de victoria después de un partido de quidditch, caricias robadas en los armarios o en los patios de Hogwarts, el dolor de la separación, un beso robado cargado de pasión juvenil, que se llevó el corazón del otro y la mayoría de sus sueños; recordaron noches de soledad, de desasosiego, de dolor, noches de espera en las que él no volvió y días tristes donde por cobardía y miedos él se había alejado de la único que siempre había querido.

Sus vidas ya no eran las mismas, pero los sueños, esos sueños que no se pierden, que siempre están presentes y que te motivan a seguir, siempre estarían ahí, en esa parte que ellos mismos habían dejado dormidos, con el paso de los años.

Algo sucedió en aquellas horas, en aquel momento en esa cálida cocina, algo que ambos aun no estaban preparados para reconocer o para aceptar.

La noche había seguido su curso, no supieron cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que quedaron sumergidos en sus recuerdos, en sus miradas, en ellos mismos. Solo fueron conscientes cuando el reloj de la sala marcó las 3 de la mañana, rompiendo el hechizo en que ambos jóvenes habían caído, sin quererlo ambos regresaron a la realidad.

-Es tarde ya… debería de irme…

-¿Te quieres quedar? – Preguntó Ginny mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Estás segura? – dijo Harry maliciosamente, cambiando de sobremanera el contexto de la sugerencia.

Ginny soltó una carcajada sabiendo hacia qué dirección iba la mente de Harry.

-En mi sillón…-

Harry le contestó como si ella le ofreciera algo mucho más intimo que un mullido sillón de la pequeña sala – por muy tentadora que me resulte la oferta, necesito una cama… claro que si me haces otra oferta… - Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Puedo considerarlo.

-En tus sueños, Potter -mientras se reía del coqueteo descarado de él. Ginny no podía creer todo lo que se había reído con él durante esa noche. Pero sabía que tanto él como ella, estaban exhaustos por todos los acontecimientos del día, un día que tanto él como para ella había durado más de 24 horas.

Harry hizo otro comentario sugestivo a lo que Ginny solo respondió rodando los ojos, mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta, claramente ninguno de los dos quería dar por terminada la noche.

-¿Gin, que vas a hacer mañana?... te invito a cenar.

Ella mordió su labio consternada por la negación que daría. – No puedo-

-Ohh… bueno… yo… está bien…- Harry trató de disimular la decepción que sentía, quería verla de nuevo, pasar unas horas con ella, pero pensó que ella no quería lo mismo que él.

-Tengo guardia mañana otra vez.

Una sonrisa tonta iluminó el rostro de Harry, no lo estaba rechazando, simplemente ella no podía. El corazón de Ginny dio un brinco ante tal sonrisa. Harry Potter podía ser encantador, ese detalle no había cambiado, al contrario se había incrementado con el paso de los años.

-Entonces te invito a comer – Propuso él con su mejor sonrisa.

-Está bien.

-¿En serio? – Harry no quería sonar ansioso pero estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la compostura y no le importó.

-Si… yo te veo en tu departamento.

-¿Sabes las dirección?

-Si, fuimos a una fiesta hace años-

-Con Paquidermo.

-Patrick

-No importa.

Harry recordó tal ocasión como si recién hubiera ocurrido. En esa ocasión había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida y casi se ríe de la ironía de su situación actual. Ginny notó algo en la actitud de él, mas no supo distinguir a que se debía tal reacción, quiso preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero quizás no era el momento, quizás con el tiempo tendría la oportunidad de tomarse tales libertades, pero eso solo lo diría el tiempo.

-Te veo a la una – Dijo Ginny, regresando a Harry a la realidad, después de su visita a la noche de su tormento.

-Perfecto, te espero – asintió él de nuevo, con esa sonrisa en su rostro que convertía las piernas de Ginny en gelatina.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Dijeron ambos mientras se acercaban lo suficiente para despedirse, la altura de Harry era considerable ante la pequeña estatura de ella, pero no fue ningún inconveniente.

Harry sintió un deseo de besarla, de tocarla por completo, pero él no era nadie para ella, solo un amigo que se vuelve a reencontrar en el camino de la vida. El había perdido mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. La había perdido años atrás, al no regresar por ella, al no regresar para ella.

Harry depositó un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios de Ginny, lo suficientemente cálido y reservado pero a la vez con un roce de intimidad que la desarmó por dentro, despertando viejas heridas, pero también viejos sueños.

Ambos podían reconocer la pequeña descarga de emociones que el ligero rose provocó en ellos, solo se miraron, sin decir nada, ni una palabra ni otra despedida. Era tiempo de tranquilizar sus corazones, sus mentes y sus cuerpos.

Ginny cerró la puerta tras la salida de Harry, se apoyó en la puerta suspirando fuertemente, no sabía que estaba reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, tampoco supo que una situación similar ocurría en el otro extremo de la puerta, donde él estaba apoyado tomando fuerzas para seguir su camino.

Para los dos después de años de soledad, de años en que ninguno de los dos dejara entrar el amor a sus corazones, resguardando ese tipo de amor que te vuelve loco y que te calma el alma.

Una noche fría, el reencuentro en un hospital devolvía lo que a ambos les faltaba, lo que los complementaba.

Ese algo, que algunos llamamos amor.

* * *

Recuerden visitar el foro Chocolate y Menta, no se van a arrepentir.

Nos vemos en el twitter!


	3. Chapter 3

Jor, aqui esta el capítulo que te debo. Gracias por dedicarme el capitulo de tu nuevo fic. por cierto si no lo han leido se los recomiendo! Te Quiero Muñe.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y a los que leen esta historia. Lo sé es diferente es mas narrativa y bastante melosa, _¿que quieren?, _la escribí para el día de San Valentín...

Si estan esperando por _"escenas HuesosPotter"_ desde el principio, esta no es la historia... eso llega con el tiempo. LLEGARÁN!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

La ansiedad casi vuelve loca a Ginny Weasley, no había podido dormir, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba tras su extenuante jornada de trabajo, su cabeza estaba llena de anhelos que no sabía que aun tenia dentro de su ser, confirmando que su percepción del tiempo había cambiado en las ultimas doce horas.

El reloj no caminaba lo suficientemente rápido a diferencia de su loco corazón, el solo recuerdo y las expectativas de ver a Harry de nuevo era suficiente para acelerar sus emociones y a ese órgano que estaba dentro de su pecho. No quería parecer desesperada o ansiosa, y en cierto modo no lo era, simplemente era la emoción de sentirse como en tantos años no lo hacía. Su vida había tomado giros interesantes de los cuales no se arrepentía de ninguna decisión que había tomado en sus 23 casi 24 años de vida, esas decisiones la hacían la mujer que era ahora. Pero el regreso de aquel adolecente que tanto significo para ella convertido en hombre era suficiente para hacerle recordarle que todavía podía soñar.

Y era lo que hacía ahí, de pie media hora antes frente a la puerta del departamento donde viva la persona que ponía su mundo de cabeza. Trató de tomar fuerzas para encararlo de nuevo, apenas eran las 12:30, treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero después de pasar toda la mañana seleccionando su atuendo para la ocasión, el anhelo había ganado.

Así que ahí se encontraba Ginny, con una de sus ropas favoritas al puro estilo juvenil muggle, unas botas altas que casi llegaban a sus rodillas por encima de unos jeans que cubrían sus muslos con una camisa blanca holgada bajo una saco beishe lo suficiente cálido para resguardarla del ligero frio que se sentía.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por la situación. Ginny tocó nuevamente con dos ligeros golpecitos tras no recibir respuesta en la primera ocasión. Una maldición sonó esta vez en el interior, seguido de algo parecido a un golpe y otra liguera maldición. Ginny apenas contuvo la carcajada al imaginarse la situación que sucedía en el interior del piso. Iba a tocar de nuevo, pero la acción quedó suspendida tras la repentina apertura de la puerta.

Harry abrió la puerta de golpe dejando escapar un grito que más que a bienvenida sonó a terror.

-¿Ya es la una? - escupió las palabras con algo de pánico.

Ginny sonrió algo apenada – Ehh… no… yo creí que necesitarías ayuda – Dijo Ginny, sabía que por la situación de las contusiones de Harry, él no estaría listo a tiempo o mínimo necesitaría algo de ayuda, y no se había equivocado. La imagen de Harry lo confirmaba.

Tenía puesto solo unos jeans obscuros sin abrochar, descalzo sin calcetines, solo con las vendas desacomodabas cubriendo parte de su pecho y su hombro, con el cabello húmedo por el baño junto con la ligera barba que tenia la noche anterior, que se había acentuado en el transcurso de la mañana.

-No estoy listo… - dijo Harry angustiado – esta maldita cosa no me deja hacer nada.-

-Me imagine – Ginny tenía ganas de mofarse por la actitud de él, parecía un niño grande haciendo berrinche o justificando alguna travesura.

Harry la dejó pasar, casi se detiene su corazón al verla frente a su puerta al momento de abrir, Ginny se veía hermosa, con aquellos pantalones ajustados y esas botas altas y largas que estilizaban su menuda figura y con aquel saco de color claro, que hacían resaltar su cabello, se veía preciosa. Harry se sentía como un simple mortal delante a una Diosa y más cuando solo tenía puestos unos jeans los cuales había tardado horas en poderlos subir por sus piernas. No sabía que decirle, ya que tenía tantas ideas que concentrarse en una era imposible, y esas ideas no eran del todo honorables.

-¿Quieres que te revise el hombro y ajuste las vendas?

-Ehh… si… sí, yo… bien… por aquí… - dijo Harry nerviosamente mientras la conducía a su habitación.

-Siéntate – Dijo ella y él obedeció, tomando lugar en la orilla de la cama, donde Ginny prosiguió a quitar las vendas capa por capa que el baño había desajustado, hasta dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, su hombro se veía mucho mejor, aunque aun estaba inflamado y con matices de colores purpuras, tocó la inflamación, provocando un ligero malestar en él, situación que era normal tras tales contusiones. Comenzó a ajustar de nuevo las vendas, aunque su corazón y la mirada de Harry dijera otra cosa, no había nada sexual ni nada sensual en la situación, simplemente estaban en sus roles de paciente-sanadora nuevamente, a pesar del ambiente tan intimo.

-¿Te ayudo a rasurar? – preguntó Ginny al percibir la incomodidad de Harry tras el vello facial.

-¿Sabes hacerlo sin magia?

-Soy sanadora… son principios básicos de enfermería… ¿Dónde…

-En el baño.

Ginny regresó unos segundos después con la crema de afeitar y la rasuradora, puso una toalla en el regazo de él y colocó sobre sus pequeñas manos la espuma, esparciéndola después sobre el mentón y las mejillas de él.

Harry estaba nervioso, no porque no confiara en ella, sino por su reacción ante la intimidad de la situación, se sentía caliente y extasiado al sentir sus manos tocándolo de aquel modo.

Ginny movió hacia un lado la cara de Harry mientras pasaba la rasuradora por su mejilla izquierda, la ponía nerviosa la forma en que la miraba Harry, de una forma depredadora; y ahora que estaba metida en tal situación, se preguntaba cómo había llegado a tal acción, pero se sentía tan natural que para ella lo más lógico fue ofrecerle su ayuda.

-¿Sabes? Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

Ginny evitó responderle, no tenía respuestas para eso, menos para la intensidad de la mirada de él, solo le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, por más que quisiera que esa situación fuera de lo más profesional con Harry era imposible.

Sus corazones estaban acelerados por la intimidad de la situación, ella rasurándolo a él en la cama de su habitación, donde él solo tenía puestos unos pantalones desabrochados.

Ginny tenía experiencia para limpiar el vello facial de los pacientes, pero nada como eso. Los pacientes a los que había ayudado en el hospital no representaban más que un profesionalismos médico, pero con Harry era diferente, tanto por los sentimientos como por el escenario en que se encontraba, rogó a los Dioses por no sonrojarse, era algo tan íntimo y sensual que se preguntó que estaba haciendo con Harry Potter de esa forma.

-Listo.- Dijo mientras tomaba las cosas de aseo de nuevo dentro del baño, ambos estuvieron agradecidos ante tal separación necesitaban calmar sus cuerpos y a sus acelerados corazones.

Harry trató de cerrar sus pantalones, soltando un ligero juramento, con una sola mano era difícil, mas cuando no era zurdo y la única mano libre era la izquierda, levantó su mirada percatándose que Ginny se reía de su aprieto.

Esa mujer se reía de él en sus momentos más embarazosos, y lo extraño era que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, con tal de provocar aquella sonrisa en su bonito rostro, nada importaba.

-¿Me ayudas?-

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco exasperadamente sin perder la sonrisa mientras tomaba las extensiones de la cintura del pantalón y lo abrochaba para también subir el cierre de la bragueta, sus manos temblaban pero Harry no lo notó.

-Wow… no te estás sonrojando… eso es nuevo.

-Hay cosas nuevas de mi Potter, que no conoces… ¿Qué camisa te vas a poner? – Preguntó Ginny cambiando la dirección del tema.

-¿Qué? Ohh…- El cerebro de Harry no estaba funcionando correctamente, estaba perdido en la sensación y en ella. Siempre en ella. Observó su cama donde había cuatro prendas entre playeras y camisas de las cuales no se había decido por ninguna, quería verse bien para Ginny, pero por su inmovilidad no le había dado tiempo a seleccionar lo que se pondría. La noche anterior había sido sencillo quitarse la ropa, simplemente haciéndolas desaparecer pero para colocar las prendas era casi una odisea.

-¿Tu cual crees?

-Esta.

Ginny tomó una sencilla playera blanca solo con un ligero estampado con forma de un pequeño dragón en el centro de esta, lo ayudo a pasar la camisa con cuidado, primero su brazo lastimado por una de sus mangas, después el resto de la prenda.

-Gracias. – dijo él.

Tomó su varita y con un ligero movimiento se colocó los calcetines y sus zapatos. Ginny estaba extrañada ante tal hechizo, ya que era el hechizo que utilizaban la mayoría de las mamás para calzar a los niños cuando estos no querían ponerse los zapatos, Molly Weasley era experta en ese hechizo. Harry observó su reacción y supo porque estaba sorprendida.

-Teddy… -explicó él - no le gusta andar con zapatos y esa es una forma práctica de ponérselos…

-¿Y la otra?

-Persuasión – Contestó él con una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora, Ginny estuvo convencida que la persuasión era algo en lo que Harry era un experto.

Por último, él sacó una chamarra negra a juego del closet, mientras ella se preguntaba por quinta ocasión que demonios hacia en la habitación de Harry Potter. Lo ayudó de nuevo a ponerse la última pieza de ropa, algo incomoda por la situación que parecía no molestar en absoluto a Harry.

-Vamos Potter… me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo mientras salía de la habitación seguida de Harry, quien murmuró algo parecido a un "no tienes ni idea".

-¿Perdón? – La mirada de Harry la puso nerviosa, así que ignoro tal intensidad de tales ojos por completo.

-Nada – contestó él, disipando el comentario.

Salieron del edificio, era una zona muggle cerca del centro de Londres. Las calles eran tranquilas, los edificios a pesar de ser antiguos estaban bien cuidados. Había un poco de todo, una librería al final de la calle, un pequeño café a pocos metros de la entrada del edificio, una farmacia y una lavandería con esas maquinas extrañas que a Ginny tanto le llamaban la atención, Hermione tenía una de esas en su casa para lavar la ropa. La zona tenía lo básico para las pequeñas familias de los alrededores.

Ginny preguntó dónde iban y Harry le respondió que cerca de ahí había un pequeño restaurant justo enfrente del parque.

Ginny sugirió que caminaran, el lugar se encontraba a pocas cuadras y a pesar de la ligera brisa fría a ninguno de los dos le importó. Estaban sumergidos en un mundo que las horas construían lentamente.

Harry la hizo reír con sus comentarios, ella a él con sus respuestas y su forma de ver su entorno. Él estaban fascinado con ella, Ginny veía las calles, a las personas y a él mismo como si fuera la primera vez que observara el mundo o como si fuera la cosa más interesante que existiera.

Él tenía tantas ganas de tomar su pequeña manos entre las suyas y sentir un poco la calidez de su cercanía, pero no se atrevió, muchas veces en lo que refería a Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter era demasiado temeroso de lo que ella le provocaba y era algo que quizás nunca superaría a pesar de las experiencias, de la cercanía o de la amistad.

Llegaron al parque, que estaba lleno de personas, San Valentín estaba en el ambiente.

Los dos se detuvieron en seco, ninguno había recordado que ese día se celebraba el día de los enamorados. Se miraron, mientras una ligera sonrisa se visualizó en sus rostros, no hicieron ningún comentario no era necesario.

Vendedores de globos, chocolates y flores ponían armonía en el lugar, la mayoría eran muggles y si había algún mago o bruja lo sabían disimular bien, al igual que ellos.

Se detuvieron al ver la actuación de un mimo vestido con su pantalón negro tirantes y su camisa de rayas horizontales blancas y negras. La altura de Ginny a pesar de las botas con tacón alto imposibilitaban su visión, trató de estirarse un poco, empujándose sobre las puntas de sus pies pero aun así fue imposible, Harry vio su dilema, se colocó junto a ella tratando de abrir el espacio para acercarla un poco más al pequeño escenario improvisado.

-Lo siento. - murmuró él cuando una señora lo fulminó con la mirada, le dolía el hombro y las costillas por el esfuerzo, pero no le importó. Colocó a Ginny en la fila del frente mientras él se colocaba tras ella. En algunas horas estaba seguro que le dolería todo, pero valía la pena al ver a Ginny con esa sonrisa. Parecía una niña, no era que lo fuera, pero tenía una mezcla encantadora de inocencia y sensualidad que la hacía femenina pero con fortaleza al mismo tiempo.

El mimo se acercó a ella, mientras representaba a un enamorado y se colocaba de rodillas a sus pies sacando de la nada un clavel rojo, todos aplaudieron, mientras Ginny sonreía encantada al tomar la flor. Dando por terminada con eso la actuación, Harry sacó un par de monedas depositándolas en el sombrero del mimo, quien sonrío dando un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares para su acompañante, ambos jóvenes se rieron de las referencias que hacía acorde a ellos, mientras seguían su camino por el parque.

La sensación de tomarse de las manos como los enamorados de su alrededor cobró más fuerzas, pero ninguno hizo nada al respecto, Ginny dirigió su atención al clavel entre sus manos mientras que Harry comprobaba discretamente la intensidad del dolor de su hombro y sus costillas, al parecer tal gesto no fue tan discreto ya que ella lo notó.

-¿Te duele?

-No mucho - disipó la pregunta con una sonrisa. La realidad era otra, ya que si le dolía y Ginny sabía que estaba disimulando el dolor, pero no hizo ningún comentarío mas, Harry no apreciaría eso.

Hombres creaturas orgullosas.

Una vendedora de flores no mayor de 18 años se acercó a ella ofreciendo la mercancía dentro de una canasta.

-No gracias – Dijo Ginny, la vendedora se acercó a Harry quien se detuvo a buscar algo en el interior de la canasta. Ella no logró ver lo que había comprado él hasta que lo sacó del pequeño contenedor de mimbre.

La vendedora se alejó de ellos con una sonrisa, mientras observa como el caballero de lentes le entregaba un lindo arreglo a la bonita pelirroja.

El corazón de Ginny saltó de emoción al ver el pequeño ramo de flores que Harry sostenía, el arreglo no media más de tres pulgadas pero las flores en el, eran hermosas. Tres pequeños tulipanes rojos, Ginny estaba sorprendida, dentro de canasta, ella solo había observado rosas, no tulipanes.

-Te acordaste – Dijo Ginny sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante tal gesto por parte de él.

-Siempre Gin. – Respondió Harry al entregarle el pequeño arreglo. Las flores favoritas de Ginny siempre habían sido los tulipanes holandeses, se lo había confesado en una ocasión durante sus largos paseos a orillas del lago de Hogwarts, y era algo que él nunca había olvidado.

Ambos siguieron caminando, aun con ese deseo latente de tomarse de las manos, pero ninguno con el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo tal anhelo, atravesaron por completo el lugar, por las pequeñas explanadas, kioscos y vegetación verde, el parque a pesar de no ser muy grande era hermoso, tras cruzar la calle llegaron al pequeño restaurant.

El lugar, era acogedor, con mesas dispersas y sobre ellas manteles coloridos decorados con arreglos de velas como centros de mesa. Las paredes estaban decoradas para la ocasión, con corazones y analogías divertidas del pequeño Cupido. Muchas de las mesas estaban ocupadas por familias y otras por parejas, ellos tomaron una mesa junto a la ventana. Podían ver a las personas ir y venir por la calle y por el parque fuera del local. A ellos no les importaba aquellas actividades, porque lo único que les interesaba en ese momento estaba a su lado.

-Es hermoso… nunca había venido a un restaurant muggle.-

-¿Nunca?

-No… a Patrick no le gusta el Londres muggle.

-Pero a ti si.-

-Si, creo que eso lo heredé de papá… ¿Qué?... – preguntó Ginny al ver la reacción de Harry.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo terminaste saliendo con él? - Harry quería decirle que Patrick y ella no combinaban, no encajaban, ella llena de vida y él tan reservado y apático ante las cosas que a ella le gustaban, simplemente Harry no entendía como a Ginny le gustaba Paquidermo.

-Lo conocí en el ministerio… Patrick era diferente a lo que conocía y no se intimidaba por mis hermanos… era atento, caballeroso y a su manera divertido hasta cierto punto.

-Mmm- fue el único comentario que realizó Harry.

-Me quería y yo a él.

-Pero no lo suficiente.

-No.-Ginny sabía lo que aquel comentario llevaba, era una mezcla de recordatorio y sentencia que Ginny no pudo negar. Patrick había sido un bálsamo en su soledad y aburrimiento, algo nuevo y refrescante. Él era más un amigo para ella que otra cosa. Y quizás si ella le hubiera dado la oportunidad de abrir su corazón para él, habrían sido felices, pero ella no podía entregar algo que tenia años sin pertenecerle.

El camarero llegó mostrando una extensa carta con diferentes comidas, muchas de las cuales Ginny nunca había comido o escuchado.

Harry hizo un comentario acerca de lo afrodisiaco de los mariscos a los que ella soltó una reverenda risotada que se dejó escuchar en todo el local provocando las miradas de los clientes. Rodó los ojos cuando Harry volvió a insistir en que probara la langosta.

Para él era fascinante hacerla sonreír, exasperarla y ganarse respuestas mordaces por parte de ella, Harry pensó que podía pasarse el resto de su vida tratando de lograr esas sonrisas en Ginny Weasley.

El camarero espero para tomar la orden; a lo que Harry pidió una jugosa carne bien cocida mientras que ella ordenaba una ensalada especial, de esas que llevan un poquito de todo. Harry pensó preguntar en dónde había quedado el hambre voraz característico de los Weasleys, pero no lo hizo ya que Ginny tomó la iniciativa de la conversación.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Mary?

-Magui.

-Da igual.

Harry nunca duraba mucho con sus amigas por llamarlas de una forma. Ron hacia comentarios entre la familia acerca de la popularidad de Harry entre la población femenina, sumado al eslogan inventado por parte de George, popular en la tienda de bromas y en unas camisetas. _"Cuando eres el niño que vivió… tienes nenas a tu disposición"_, cada que escuchaba tales cosas una sensación de vacío se apoderaba de la boca de sus estomago, pero siempre la ignoraba y seguía adelante con su vida, como debía ser. La respuesta de Harry la regresó a la realidad.

-Es complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Ser "Harry Potter" no es sencillo, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención. Es por lo mismo que para mí es más fácil salir con personas que no están en el mundo mágico. Ellas no me conocen y puedo ser yo.

-Mandy era muggle.

-Magui…- la corrigió él – si y es bastantes difícil cuando pasan cosas que no puedes explicar.

-¿La querías?

-No lo sé, me gustaba estar con ella, pero siempre hay algo que me hace sentir incomodo. La conoció en un bar cuando ella salía con sus amigas de la universidad… salimos un par de veces y ya…

-Mis hermanos piensan que eras un rompecorazones.

La carcajada que dio Harry fue suficiente para provocar de nuevo la atención de las demás personas.

–Es solo el eslogan de George. Pero no hay nada más alejado que eso. Salgo con algunas, pero no quiere decir que duermo con todas ellas. – la forma como lo observó Ginny con una mezcla de incertidumbre, expectación e intriga, provocaron en él un deseo de explicarse y sabía que era un tema delicado para navegar en esas aguas. –De hecho no duermo con ninguna. No quiero verme en vuelto en chismes y escándalos. Estoy seguro que Rita Skeeter mataría por otra exclusiva de ese tipo, y si fueran muggles no tendría futuro o algo mas, y no quiero algo de solo una noche… no soy virgen Ginny, pero la única vez que lo hice creo que no valió la pena. –

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba borracho… enfadado… y terminé haciendo una estupidez.

-¿Por qué estabas enfadado?

-Puede que algún día te lo diga.-contestó él con una sonrisa coqueta, que provocó un brinco en el corazón de Ginny. Los meseros llegaron con la comida, dando por terminada esa conversación, ya que Ginny no sabía que mas decirle.

La comida se veía exquisita, a pesar del hambre que Harry debía de tener, él no tocó su comida, Ginny comprendió su dilema, era imposible para él cortar la comida por la falta de movilidad de su brazo, el sostener el tenedor y el cuchillo era frustrante para él, pero no pidió ayuda.

Harry le sonrió apenado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y ella le respondió con otra igual de cálida. Harry internamente se daba patadas mentales, quería impresionar a Ginny, no parecer estúpido por su situación, se sorprendió cuando ella sacó discretamente su varita de su bolso, murmurando un hechizo que hizo que la carne quedara en trocitos, pero sin perder la forma del corte. Él observó su comida y luego a Ginny, dándole las gracias, a lo que ella respondió con un guiño coqueto acompañado de una sonrisa.

Comieron, mientras platicaban de temas diversos como la relación de Harry con Teddy o de los sobrinos de Ginny; que parecían adorar al tío Harry, o de otros temas familiares, mientras reían y disfrutaba de la comida, pero sobretodo disfrutaban de la compañía de ambos.

La temperatura en el exterior bajaba poco a poco, augurando una tarde y una noche fría, pero ellos ni ese cambio en el ambiente notaron, otros clientes llegaron al restaurant y otros más se fueron, eso tampoco lo notaron. La comida terminó, dejándolos satisfechos, Ginny pidió un pastelillo de chocolate relleno de un fudge de chocolate calientito, con una bola de helado de vainilla cubierto con una capa de chocolate crujiente.

Mientras esperaban por el postre Harry preguntó por su trabajo en el hospital, de todos los escenarios en los cuales había visualizados a Ginny después de Hogwarts, sanadora era lo último que se había imaginado.

-¿Por qué te decidiste por ser sanadora?, siempre pensé que jugarías quidditch.-

-Para las Holyhead Harpies. El reclutador del equipo fue a verme jugar antes de la final de la copa… aun guardo la carta de aceptación… - contestó Ginny con la mirada perdida en la ventana, observando pasar a las personas sin verlas realmente. Su voz sonaba triste, pero Harry no comentó nada, esperó por las respuestas, las cuales llegaron a su debido tiempo segundos después- Tuve una desgarre en los ligamentos del hombro derecho en la final de copa, me recupere pero no fue igual… así que me decidí por otra cosa que me gustara. Mi vida no terminaba ahí, me quedaban otras opciones… así que me decidí por la sanación.

Harry estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir. – Yo… Gin, yo no sabía.

-No, por supuesto que no, en ese tiempo estabas en una misión, yo… - suspiró Ginny - yo no le he dicho a nadie lo de las Holyhead Harpies.

-¿Por qué?

-Después de lo de Fred, no quería preocupar a mi mamá más de la cuenta, sé que me hubiera apoyado, pero pasó lo del accidente y ya no fue necesario decir nada… recordar la cara que puso mi mamá cuando me vio tirada en el campo fue suficiente, creo que pensó que perdería a otro hijo… No dije nada de la carta… yo no sabía qué hacer y Luna sugirió que me enlistara en la facultad de San Mungo.

-Y así terminaste en el hospital.

-Si… - suspiró de nuevo Ginny - creo que los más sorprendidos fueron mis hermanos… pero me gusta lo que hago me he esforzado mucho por lograr todo lo que tengo, quizás mi sueño de ser jugadora profesional de quidditch se apagó pero realicé otro… y aquí estoy. Me gusta trabajar con niños y creo que quizás el destino me tenía reservado algo más. El área pediátrica fue mi oportunidad de hacer lo que me gustaba y de ayudar a las personas… de hecho anoche fue tu día de suerte, yo casi nunca estoy en urgencias.

-Sí, mi día de suerte. - El silencio los invadió, cada quien perdido en algo que ninguno de los dos aun no quería reconocer o aceptar, pero sin poder negar lo que los acercaba era lo suficientemente fuerte como lo fue en el pasado.

-¿Fue difícil?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Separarte de Ron y Hermione.

-Si, al principio… después me acostumbre. No nos veíamos seguido pero si lo suficiente, después de todos los meses que estuvimos escondidos buscando los horcruxes y después de la batalla todo cambio. Ya nada era igual, seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas. Creo que lo difícil en sí, fue aceptar que había crecido. Ninguno regresó a terminar la escuela y tomamos profesiones diferentes, después de 7 años de estar siempre juntos fue difícil ese cambio. Aceptar que lo que tuvimos en Hogwarts ya nunca regresaría.

En el rostro de Ginny se formó una ligera sonrisa. –Me preguntaba cuanto más íbamos a evitar ese tema.-

-¿Hogwarts?

-Si- después de unos segundos, Ginny formuló la pregunta que tantos años atrás había logrado superar - ¿Por qué no regresaste?-

-Por cobarde… o estúpido. Quizás un poco de las dos.

Harry sonaba tranquila y triste, quizás el tiempo de aclarar las cosas había llegado, y Ginny supo que ella tampoco podría mentir.

-Pensé que después de la batalla, de lo sucedido… regresarías. Yo te esperé Harry, o al menos lo hice por un tiempo…

-Me dio miedo Gin… no supe que hacer, se juntaron tantas cosas que no las supe manejar. Ron se había ido con Hermione a buscar a sus padres, los aurores y Kingsley absorbieron mi tiempo, después de todos esos años juntos, estaba por mi cuenta. Lo de Fred, el dolor de George y tus papás… yo no supe como acercarme de nuevo a ti, y cuando lo intenté, tú habías seguido adelante con tu vida y así que yo hice lo mismo.

-Espere por meses, ¿sabes?, - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triste, Harry se quería golpear ante tal gesto de ella. – Pensé que necesitabas tiempo para que la situación se normalizara, pero aun así no regresaste y me di la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

Harry la absorbió con la mirada, él no tenía en cuenta que esa mirada podía expresar mas de las miles de palabras que en ese momento en su cabeza se formaban, pesar, arrepentimiento, soledad, anhelo, y otros sin fin de sentimientos y emociones que su corazón y su cabeza querían gritar.

Sus ojos verdes reflejaban el amor que aun sentía por ella, porque eso el tiempo y la lejanía nunca lo pudieron borrar. Si hubiera regresado, si su voluntad hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte, quizás esos últimos años su vida sería diferente, porque sabía que si hubiera regresado por ella, ellos aun seguirían juntos.

Las oportunidades se presentan en diferentes momentos de la vida, y quizás en esa ocasión era la segunda oportunidad para ambos, el silencio los invadió, pero no era un silencio incomodo, ambos tratando de formular el siguiente paso, tanto Ginny como Harry sabían que lo que acaban de reencontrar no lo dejarían ir.

-Prométeme algo – Dijo Ginny.

-Lo que quieras…-

-No te alejes de nuevo.-

-Nunca más Gin.

El deseo de besarse, de dejarse envolver por su cercanía regresó como la fuerza de un tren cargado de esperanza y amor. Pero el mundo real los esperaba, ese mundo que se encontraba fuera de esa burbuja que con el paso de las horas ambos estaban reconstruyendo.

-Es tarde - Dijo Ginny, golpeándose internamente por romper el encanto del momento – Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Está bien… te acompaño a tu casa.

Harry pidió la cuenta y al poco tiempo el camarero llegó con la misma. Ginny pensó en ofrecerse a que dividieran el total de la cuenta pero descartó tal pensamiento, Harry se ofendería si ella propusiera tal oferta, el mesero tomó la tarjetita verde y plateada que Harry le ofrecía, Ginny no se explicaba como los muggles podían sacar dinero de ese pequeño objeto, pero parecía que Harry si lo conocía y se veía cómodo dentro del mundo muggle.

Esas horas con él, habían sido las mejores de los últimos años, Harry era divertido, directo y atento con ella, sumado a una sensualidad masculina que no había estado ahí cuando era un adolecente, tenía una coquetería masculina que hacia desbocar a su corazón con una simple sonrisa. Había embarnecido con los años, madurado física y emocionalmente, su rostro era más marcado, duro de alguna forma, quizás por los años de trabajo o las experiencias vividas, pero hermoso de igual forma.

Su rostro se había empezado a ensombrecer por una barba apenas imperceptible, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial, diferente al que había conocido en sus largos paseos por los exteriores del colegio de magia y hechicería, ahora enmarcados por unos lentes tan finos en el armazón que apenas eran visibles, resaltando esa chispa, calidez y encanto en sus hermosos ojos.

Tomaron un taxi para llegar al departamento de Ginny, ya que desaparecer rodeados de tantos muggles era imposible. El trayecto a ambos se les hizo demasiado corto, observaron edificios y parques que nunca habían tomado en cuenta antes, o lugares que no habían apreciado más de lo normal. La tarde a pesar de frio, parecía brillante y llena de vida, quizás su entorno solo era reflejo de lo que ambos sentían en su interior.

Llegaron al departamento de ella, Harry pagó al conductor, mientras Ginny bajaba del vehículo, un nudo en su interior se formó por la expectativa de lo que sucedería o por lo que su corazón esperaba que sucediera, aun era demasiado pronto para sentir esa ola de sentimiento y emociones que él le despertaba, pero ella sabía que toda esa carga de adrenalina, sueños y amor habían estado siempre con ella desde la primera vez que lo vio tantos años atrás, no sabía que pasaría y alejarse de él tras la tarde que habían compartido parecía insoportable. Ginny no quería alejarse de él, de ese nuevo Harry que había crecido y madurado, recolectando a su paso experiencia, madures y cierto grado de libertad.

Harry la acompañó a la entrada del edificio, su corazón latía desbocado, quería besarla y no dejarla jamás, una pequeña parte dentro de él tenía miedo de la rapidez y la fuerza de sus sentimientos, pero eso siempre sucedía con Ginny Weasley. Ella tenía el don de despertar el mounstro que habitaba dentro de él, que rugía por salir y tomar lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

No se atrevió a subir los tres escalones de la entraba del rustico edificio que los separaban y ella entendió a la perfección, despedirse ya era difícil.

-Gracias Harry – Dijo Ginny, se sentía nerviosa y tonta a la vez, apenas y le daría tiempo de cambiarse para llegar puntual al hospital y ahí estaba ella no queriendo alejarse del hombre de sus sueños.

-¿quieres ir al cine mañana… conmigo? – invitó Harry quien parecía tan ansioso como ella por prolongar la continuidad de su compañía.

Estaba nervioso, le dolía el estomago por la espera de su respuesta, quizás esas actividades muggles a ella no le llamaban la atención, pero que otra opción tenían, en el mundo muggle ellos solo eran Harry y Ginny, y no el salvador y la sanadora, en ese mundo alejado de la magia ellos solo eran unos jóvenes tratando de alcanzar sus sueños.

-Mañana es la reunión Weasley… no puedo faltar…

-oh…

Ginny escuchó la decepción en su voz y odiaba provocar tal tono, pero las reuniones Weasley se hacían los lunes, ya que era el único día en que la mayor parte de la familia podía escapar de los compromisos y tener un convivio familiar. Sobre todo Ginny, quien era la que no podía faltar, ya que ese cambio en la programación de la reunión se hacía principalmente por ella, ya que los lunes era el día libre de la menor de los Weasleys.

-Tal vez después… yo puedo buscarte después… o quizás…

-Me encantaría – interrumpió ella.

-¿sí?

-Si-

-Bien… yo entonces me tengo que ir... si…

-Harry… Feliz San Valentín. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que provocó reacciones incomodas en el cuerpo de él, el deseo que sentía por ella llegó como un tornado a toda velocidad que lo envolvía y lo perdía en el anhelo de la pasión.

Se acercó a ella quien estaba un escalón arriba del de él, hasta quedar en el mismo peldaño, causando de nueva cuenta un contrate en sus estaturas, se inclinó un poco hasta que su rostro quedó lo suficientemente cerca del de ella. Ginny juró que la besaría, era el momento que había esperado por años, volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, inclinó la cabeza hacia él esperando lo que sucedería, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus tímpanos. Fuerte, con ritmo, retumbando desde su pecho. Todo esto sucedía tan deprisa de una forma natural que podían dejarse llevar por el momento y conseguir lo que ambos deseaban.

Harry la besó en la comisura de los labios, apenas un ligero rose que detuvo el corazón de Ginny, por la desilusión, por la expectativa o por la impresión, no supo distinguir que lo detuvo pero la hizo sonreír.

-Feliz San Valentín – susurró Harry en su mejilla al tiempo que depositaba un ligero rose con sus cálidos labios en la misma.

Él sabía que si no se alejaba en ese momento las cosas se saldrían de control y aun ambos tenían que asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Esperó a que Ginny entrara a su edificio, se despidió con un ligero adiós con su mano, aquella que podía mover y ella le respondió del mismo modo, ambos con sonrisas tan calidades y radiantes como ellos se sentían.

Sin duda había sido el mejor San Valentín de sus vidas, donde se retoma el camino que años atrás debió ser, alguien una vez dijo por ahí que "las cosas pasan por una razón", quizás en esa ocasión, en ese día de san Valentín, esa persona tenía razón.

Harry con el paso de los años, había descubierto que muchas veces las metas y los sueños pueden cambiar o simplemente la voluntad se esfuma durmiendo anhelos que ya no se vuelven a encontrar. Los miedos, las desilusiones y los errores, siempre entorpecen o cambian el rumbo de nuestras decisiones y por consiguiente de nuestro camino en la vida. Pero en menos de 24 horas Harry Potter podía decir que muchas veces los sueños se hacen realidad.

* * *

Nos vemos pronto. espero que no cansaran de leer!

Y dejenme saber que piensan!

Saludos. Karla "Huesos"


	4. Chapter 4

**Jor, **después te explico que pasó con esto. Pero sabes que esto es para ti. 5 meses de espera pero aqui esta.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

"_Cuando soñamos solos, sólo es un sueño. Pero, cuando soñamos juntos, el sueño se puede convertir en realidad". __**Cora Weis**_

Las distracciones siempre son buenas para el alma, o eso es lo que dicen algunos filósofos. Pero la realidad es otra, las distracciones te ayudan a enfocarte en otras situaciones o personas, para calmar ansiedades, para enfocar el camino o simplemente para llenar un espacio con alguna actividad menor a la deseada. Algunas distracciones, te envuelven, te perturban o te arrastran.

Harry Potter sabía que las distracciones dan un respiro en la rutina o como en esa ocasión un tiempo de espera para un anhelo mayor. Era exactamente eso, lo que hacía en ese momento rodeado de sus amigos, tratando de calmar su alma, sus sentimientos y la ansiedad de estar con la pelirroja de sus sueños.

El Caldero Chorreante había cambiado en los últimos años, todo gracias a su nueva propietaria, Hannah Abott, quien había transformado aquel pequeño lugar, lúgubre y mugriento de la calle Charing Cross Road de Londres, en un pub joven y con vida, aun alejado de la percepción muggle.

Harry Potter estaba perdido en un mundo dentro de su cabeza y sus ideas. No escuchó los comentarios que George Weasley y Lee Jordan le hacían a Neville Longbottom, o las excusas de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley por llegar tarde, ni mucho menos las miradas incitantes e invitadoras de las jóvenes brujas de la mesa continua a la de ellos.

Harry, siempre había disfrutado la compañía de sus amigos como cada semana, pero en esos momentos su mente y su corazón estaban lejos de ahí, toda su atención la tenía la preciosa sanadora de el hospital mágico para enfermedades y heridas mágicas.

Su hombro aun molestaba, sus costillas ya no dolían tanto, tenía más movilidad, pero aún reducida a comparación de la habitual.

Hannah llegó con una nueva ronda de bebidas, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Observó a sus amigos, Ron y George discutían acerca de una nuevo producto de la tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley", Lee Jordan coqueteaba fervientemente con un bruja morena muy llamativa a la vista de cualquier hombre con globos oculares y retina, mientras Neville tiraba su cerveza con un rubor embarazoso, característico en él cuando se refería a la joven pelirroja dueña del Pub.

A Neville el amor le había pegado con fuerza, y aunque él tratara de disimularlo era evidente para todos lo que el joven sentía, menos para los interesados, quizás Neville Longbottom algún día encontraría el valor suficiente para externar sus sentimientos a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Harry tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, ocultando una sonrisa tras su tarro, quizás Neville no era el único a quien le faltaba valor con respecto a las cosas del corazón.

Harry no pudo evitar observar a la joven que se acercaba a él, no esperaba ese movimiento de parte de aquella muchacha.

Se movía de forma seductora, con seguridad y gracia practicada, Harry casi se atragantaba con el líquido de su bebida. Neville lo observó nerviosamente, los Weasley con sonrisas cómplices de aquellos que dan los hombres casados a sus amigos los solteros con suerte, mientras Lee Jordan, bueno, él estaba ocupado en otro asunto de faldas.

La joven trigueña se acercó a él, susurrándole algo al oído, no pudiendo evitar sonreír por la invitación que llevaba la propuesta, la mujer le provocó un cosquilleo en la nuca al rosar sus labios con su oreja, Harry no le respondió absolutamente nada, solo una sonrisa que todos interpretaron como positiva, incluso Jean, así era como se llamaba la joven.

A Harry le causaba risa y muchas veces incomodidad tales invitaciones o insinuaciones descaradas, la joven se retiró a su mesa, pensando que había logrado su objetivo de seducción. Ron y George también lo asumieron.

-Cuando eres el niño que vivió… - Dijo George

-…Tienes nenas a tu disposición- corearon los demás mientras apuraban sus bebidas en un solo trago.

-Bastardo con suerte – murmuró Lee, ganándose la risa de todos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, tras aquellos comentarios y hacia toda la situación en general. Todos ellos no podían estar más que alejados de la realidad, él no aceptaría la invitación de Angie, Jeannie o Johana, no importaba, Harry ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la muchacha. De hecho para él toda la situación era bastante fastidiosa.

Él solo estaba en el pub, por compromiso, no había tenido otra opción que hacer tras dejar a Ginny en su departamento después de la tarde compartida, a pesar de ser un día de festividades en pareja, de amor y amistad, ellos no habían perdonado su noche de chicos, en realidad Harry solo estaba matando el tiempo de espera con distracciones banales hasta volver a ver a Ginevra.

Quería pasar más tempo con ella, su compañía era una especie de balsa entre la desolada tempestad de su vida; tras misiones que consumían su tiempo y muchas veces ponían en peligro su vida o fracasos en aquella búsqueda de la persona a quien dejara entrar a su corazón.

Ahora sabia que aquella búsqueda, era en vano, no podía encontrar algo o a alguien, que lo llenara o lo complementara. No podía encontrar a aquella mujer especial que acelerara su corazón o a su cuerpo o aquella a quien entregara su amor sin reservas.

Porque aquella mujer que tanto buscaba o que tanto anhelaba, la había encontrada años atrás, aun siendo casi unos niños, y Harry, no podía encontrar algo que él mismo tuvo la culpa de perder. El no podía encontrar o dar algo que siempre le había pertenecido a Ginny Weasley.

Pasaba a penas la media noche y el lugar todavía contaba con personas, Neville observaba a Hannah ir y venir con rondas de cerveza o de whisky de fuego, Neville Longbottom parecía perdido en aquel vaivén de la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes? Deberías de ayudarla – murmuró Harry, tan calladamente que solo Neville escuchó. Este observó a Harry, después a Hannah, sabiendo a lo que se refería el joven de lentes, tomando fuerzas para algo que necesitaba de todo su valor, apuró su bebida en un solo trago, se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose junto a la pelirroja para sostener la bandeja que en ese momento llevaba, la chica se sorprendió por la ayuda, pero la sonrisa que le regaló a Neville fue suficiente para que él formara otra gran sonrisa en su rostro, le señaló donde tenía que llevar el pedido y este así lo hizo.

Nadie observó la pequeña sonrisa soñadora que se formó en la joven, pero ese pequeño detalle era el indicio adecuado para una nueva relación.

Todos podemos encontrar el amor, si no estuviéramos lo suficientemente distraídos o lo suficientemente temerosos para reconocerlo, y darnos la oportunidad. Porque el amor es esa fuerza que te arrastra hacia algo, que te envuelve, te pierde, te motiva, pero también es esa parte que complementa tu alma.

Harry observó a su mejor amigo, quien estaba casi dormido en la mesa, era tiempo de retirarse, Hermione no estaría nada contenta con su marido, se ofreció a llevar a Ron hasta su casa, pero George declinó el ofrecimiento.

Harry la acompañó a las chimeneas de la red flu del lugar, George y Ron entraron en una chimenea amplia, tomaron los polvos y desaparecieron tras la cortina de fuego verde.

Lo último que observó George fue como una mujer preciosa besaba gustosa a Harry. Para los hombres Weasleys Harry era el ejemplo a seguir del mago moderno; joven, guapo, famoso y rico. En resumen un bastardo con mucha suerte. Un Casanova.

Harry sintió unas manos que lo rodeaban, se sorprendió tras tal hecho, pero más sorprendido quedó cuando la joven que tanta insistencia había mostrado por él, chocaba sus labios con los suyos. El beso no duró ni cinco segundos, antes de que Harry se separara de ella, la joven se ofendió, pero a él eso le tenía sin cuidado. A Harry Potter lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era Ginevra Weasley, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus caricias y aquella mujer, no era Ginny.

Salió del pub, refunfuñando por la situación, esas situaciones ya lo empezaban a cansar, las brujas cada vez eran más atrevidas y más insistentes. Caminó rumbo a su departamento, pensó en desaparecer pero el aire frío y la caminata calmarían su mente, a Harry tampoco le atraía la soledad de su piso, a él solo le atraía algo y ese algo se encontraba trabajando en el hospital mágico.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo sabiendo a donde quería llegar. Dobló en uno de los callejones londinenses de la zona, cerca del Caldero Chorreante, para desaparecer sin que ningún muggle estuviera presente.

A los pocos segundos, aparecía a unas cuantas cuadras del hospital cerca de la salida del personal médico, las tiendas alrededor del edificio estaba cerradas a esas horas de la madrugada, dejando la calle vacía y desolada, ningún muggle pensaría que en aquel edificio abandonado y cerrado por reformas se encontraba el hospital mágico.

Harry no quiso entrar, sabía que llamaría la atención o quizás Ginny se molestaría por hostigarla en su trabajo, pero quería verla y asegurarle que llegara a salvo a su departamento.

Respiró profundamente mientras se recargaba en una de las pared del edifico continuo al hospital, había un frio de los mil demonios, provocando un ligero malestar en su hombro y sus costillas, trató de envolverse un poco mas entre su chamarra para tomar calor, pero fue imposible. Moriría de hipotermia, pero solo quería asegurarse que Ginny llegara bien a casa, segura y a salvo. Quizás era una estupidez de su parte, porque ella llevaba años haciendo el mismo recorrido durante todo ese tiempo, pero esperaría por ella en ese mismo lugar.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas quizás, él no supo en si cuanto estuvo esperando. Era tarde, nubes densas cubrían la luna, hasta que el viento las movía de nuevo y empezaban otro ciclo parecido al anterior. Cuando el cielo se despejaba lo suficiente trataba de observar las estrellas, pero era imposible de verlas, por las luces de la ciudad.

Observando el cielo estaba Harry, cuando brujas y magos empezaron a salir del edificio, muchos hablaban entre sí, otros se dirigían directo al punto de aparición o a los callejones cercanos, Harry se veía ansioso mientras trataba de localizar a la persona deseada entre los individuos que salían del hospital, entre batas blancas y filipinas verde pálidas.

Ginny Weasley salía de su turno de trabajo, después de unas exhaustivas ocho horas de jornada laboral, el frío del exterior caló sus huesos y los comentarios de algunas de las enfermeras y sanadores la hicieron sonreír, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares. Caminó algunos pasos, hasta que vio al objeto de sus pensamientos, de pie justo en su camino.

Ambos se perdieron al instante en sus miradas y como pequeños imanes se fueron acercando, arrastrados por una fuerza invisible superior a sus sentidos.

Los amigos y compañeros de Ginny se despidieron de ella, Anesthacia la interrogó con la mirada, confirmando que era deseo de la pelirroja quedarse con aquel joven alto y guapo.

Ginny no hizo mucho caso a lo que la rodeaba, toda su atención estaba centrada en él, su corazón bombeaba al máximo y sus nervios eran confusos para lograr separar lo que sentía dentro de su mente y dentro de su cuerpo.

Parecía que hubieran pasado años dentro de su pequeña burbuja, porque el tiempo para ellos se congeló en ese momento, quedaron solos en la mitad del pavimento de la desolada zona. Ninguno habló, comunicándose sin palabras en un silencio cómodo y natural, Ginny fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa que llenaba su rostro.

-Yo… te estaba esperando…-respondió él, algo esperanzado. Su voz estaba cargada de emoción, se veía nervioso y un poco apenado, lo indicaba la forma en pasaba su mano por su cabello revolviéndolo un poco más.

Harry no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ginny, después de todo ambos habían acordado encontrarse al siguiente día. Pero quería verla de nuevo y saber que llegaría sana y salva a su departamento, él sabía que tal cosa era una estupidez, no supo que más decir y Ginny parecía disfrutar de la incomodidad de él.

Harry era un hombre de acción mas no de palabras, siempre lo había sido, muchas veces actuaba en vez de hablar y así lo hizo, se acercó a ella y Ginny contuvo la respiración, no sabiendo que se proponía Harry, lentamente él tomó el maletín de ella quedando con eso un poco más cerca, provocando que Ginny alzara su mirada para lograrlo ver al rostro, a pesar del frio una ligera calidez los envolvió, producto de la cercanía, de la diferencia de estaturas y del contorno de sus cuerpos.

Ginny le regaló una sonrisa de aquellas que quitan el aliento y mueven el corazón, Harry se sintió emocionado no sabiendo que decir, quizás sintiéndose un poco estúpido por la situación, mas sin arrepentimiento alguno, estaba donde quería y con la persona que quiera.

Ella tomó su mano, la que apenas y podía mover por las heridas de la noche anterior, para Harry la pequeña mano de Ginny se sentía cálida, segura y llena de posibilidades para los anhelos que sus sentimientos necesitaban.

Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír como un tonto, había deseado tal gesto durante todo el día, sentirla a su lado tan femenina, pequeña y calidad como en aquellos momentos de su adolescencia en donde el mundo no importaba solo ellos y los sentimientos que florecían y se arraigaban en ellos, en los interiores y terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ambos observaron la unión de sus manos y se sonrieron el uno al otro, mientras caminaban por el pavimento londinense. Palma a palma con sus dedos entrelazados, no había superioridad o dominio, simplemente un equilibro y equidad entre ellos, representado en ese gesto de sus manos.

No hubo más que decir, ni que comentar, ambos sabían que algo había cambiado durante el transcurso de su tarde juntos, algo que había quedado suspendido mas no perdido a través del paso de los años, ese algo que te arrastra, te mueve y te perturba, ese algo que es el amor.

Siguieron su camino, cada quien perdido entre sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Nerviosos, emocionados, excitados por las posibilidades felices y quizás hasta llenos en esa parte que era su corazón.

No había prisas ni miedos, llegaron al punto de aparición, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer o cómo comportarse, era algo nuevo para ambos, pero excitante de todas formas, de esa excitación que acelera tu corazón y mueve tu alma.

Ginny se detuvo, soltándose de él, pero aun sin separarse del todo, Harry notó al instante lo vacía que se sentía su mano sin la de ella.

Algo había en el rostro de Ginny que lo hizo sonreír con una sonrisa cálida y sensual. Ginny le regaló otra, una sonrisa algo felina que a él le fascinó.

-Tenemos que aparecer juntos para lograr entrar – dijo ella apenas en un susurro.

Harry no preguntó a donde se dirigían, algo dentro de él sabía perfectamente a dónde irían. Sabía que necesitaban el contacto para poder atravesar las barreras de seguridad que existían en todos los hogares mágicos para que le dieran acceso a él también, que era alguien desconocido para el lugar.

Ginny tomó su mano y la colocó en su cintura, Harry le sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado que le provocó una sensación ahora familiar. Ella rodeó su cuello con ambas manos acercando sus cuerpos uno al otro, podían sentir su calidez a pesar del frío nocturno, sus respiraciones entre cortadas y aquel hormigueo producido por la excitación.

Cerraron sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que sucedería, se dejaron envolver por la sensación de ser adsorbidos por una fuerza sobrenatural al momento de desaparecer.

Aparecieron en el interior de la pequeña sala del departamento de Ginny. Aun sin perder su posición, la diferencia de estatura no importaba, de alguna forma sus cuerpos se complementaban y encajaban, Harry mantenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella mientras Ginny seguía rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos, jugando perezosamente con los cabellos de la nuca de él, el maletín quedó perdido en el suelo del departamento.

Sin proponérselo pero deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Se fueron acercando poco a poco. Encontrándose en un beso lento y sensual.

Habían pasado años desde que ambos compartieran un beso de ese tipo.

Del tipo que te acelera el corazón, nubla tus sentidos, te corta la espiración y convierte tu cuerpo en gelatina. Aquel tipo de beso con el que solo se puede soñar muchas veces.

Harry intensificó el beso pidiendo acceso al interior de la boca de ella. Ginny le dio el permiso que necesitaba, el contacto de sus lenguas, era un tango lento y sensual. De un forma dominante pero sin perder aquella inocencia que compartieron en la adolescencia.

Ambos habían cambiado, madurado y experimentado en otros caminos, con otras personas o en otros tiempos. Pero aquellos besos, de esos besos que te pierden, solo lo habían encontrado entre ellos.

La intensidad del beso, los perdió. Ginny podía sentir una de las manos de Harry acariciar su cintura, a veces su cadera o recorrer su espalda, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mandíbula o su mejilla marcando con ese gesto un cierto compás en el beso.

Los besos de Harry eran diferentes. Más pasionales, juguetones e intensos. En el pasado eran tímidos, eran una especie de aprendizaje con un dejo de inocencia, pero ahora era como una llama intensa de pasión.

Harry rompió el beso antes de perder el control, su cuerpo pedía cosas que sabía que solo Ginny podía satisfacer, pero no era el momento, de alguna forma lo que sucedía entre ellos era algo nuevo y rápido. Pero sabía que era lo correcto, ese era su lugar, con Ginny entre sus brazos todo lo demás no importaba.

- Quería hacer esto desde que te vi ayer en el hospital – Dijo Harry mientras acariciaba con sus labios el cuello de Ginny mientras ella metía juguetonamente sus dedos en sus cabellos negros.

-No he podido de dejar de pensar en ti – susurró Ginny con una sonrisa dejándose envolver por la situación.

Ninguno de los dos podía quitar los matices de ilusión de sus voces, las sonrisas en sus rostros confirmaban tales hechos.

Harry roseaba ligeros besos por el rostro de Ginny, sus mejillas, su cien, su mandíbula, no quedaron exentas de aquellos labios que tanto aceleraban el corazón de ella.

-Me siento como si después de un largo viaje he regresado por fin a casa- dijo Harry, antes de tomar posesión de los labios de Ginny con un beso de aquellos que roban el aliento y se quedan marcados en el alma.

Dejaron que sus emociones se envolvieran en aquel beso. Ginny, estaba perdida en los estremecimientos que solo Harry podía provocar.

Sus besos eran diferentes, maduros y exquisitos, no podía compararlos con ningún otro que hubiera experimentado, ya que la comparación no sería adecuada, porque ella nunca había puesto todo su ser en caricias similares.

Perdieron el control, el beso se intensificó, podía sentir la lengua de ella envolver la de él, sus manos cogieron el pequeño cuerpo de ella pegándolo a un mas al suyo, las manos de ella jugaban con su cuello, sus hombros y cabellos, lo estaba perdiendo, volviéndolo loco poco a poco con aquellas manos revoltosas.

Harry nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como la deseaba a ella, a pesar de la separación y de sus otras relaciones no había deseado a alguien más, ¿Cómo podía?, si nunca la había olvidado.

Debían de detenerse lo sabían, los besos, las caricias y el deseo iban muy deprisa y ambos lo sabían, pero después de años de desear aquel momento, aquella reunión, esos besos y eras carias eran un sueño hecho realidad para ambos jóvenes.

Cayeron en el sofá, mientras Harry acomodaba a Ginny sobre su regazo, acariciando su espalda y su pierna hasta llegara a la cadera y bajar de nuevo su recorrido. Quizás la posición era algo intima, pero confortable.

Ginny aun no estaba preparada para algo más que caricias dispersas, y las manos de Harry eran insistentes pero no podía evitarlas. Nunca había estado en esa posición con nadie, a excepción de él, cuando pasaban largas horas acurrucados en los sillones de la sala común, para estudiar o simplemente charlando, disfrutando la compañía uno del otro.

Harry la besó de nuevo buscando su cuello y mordiendo el pequeño lóbulo de la oreja derecha de ella, sus manos se movieron mas ágiles y más intimas en el cuerpo de Ginny; debían de detenerse antes que la racionalidad se quedara olvidada por la pasión.

-Harry… Harry… aún no…

-Lo sé amor… pero me vuelves loco…-

-Tu igual pero… -

-Shh… entiendo Gin…-

Harry sabia a lo que se refería ella, aun no estaban preparados para pasar al siguiente nivel de intimidad, aunque las caricias y los besos se sintieran naturales.

A Ginny las palabras y las acciones de él, la tranquilizaron. Harry esperaría por ella hasta que estuviera preparada para entregarse por completo a él, en ese momento Ginny Weasley supo que a pesar de todo, siempre espero por Harry Potter.

Con Patrick nunca había sido de esa forma, las caricias, los besos y la relación en general se sentía incomoda y fuera de lugar, a pesar del cariño que le tenía. Había amado a Patrick de alguna forma, pero lo que sentía por Harry no tenia descripción, aunque no era tiempo de confesar con palabras los sentimientos, pero esos, ahí estaban presentes.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo, en un beso que calmaba la hoguera que se formaba dentro de ellos. Al romper el beso Ginny se acunó en el cuerpo de él sobre su regazo, procurando evitar las heridas y las magulladuras de Harry.

-Gin, no me quiero volver a separar de ti… .

-Ni yo tampoco… Creo que tengo años esperando este momento.

-Yo igual Gin… siento tanto no haber regresado… ser un…-

-No. – Lo interrumpió ella – eso ya quedó atrás… los dos tuvimos algo de culpa... pero ahora ya no importa… estamos juntos y eso es suficiente para mi. -

-Para mi igual.-

Harry quería decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba a su lado, que nunca mas la dejaría ir, pero aquellas palabras sonarían apresuradas, aunque dentro de él sabían que eran verdaderas.

A pesar de que esas confesiones de amor pasaban por la mente de ambos; necesitaban fortalecer y acentuar aquel amor que estaba reiniciando rápidamente, aunque era un amor que nunca se había perdido, ni olvidado. Se siguieron besando, amoldando sus cuerpos en aquella necesidad primaria de sus almas pero sin cruzar la delgada línea que dividía la inocencia de la pasión.

Ginny sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, y un impulso casi la lleva a sucumbir en el deseo, mas no era el momento, ni estaba preparada para dar ese pasó.

Amaba al hombre que la sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos, no había duda de ese amor, pero las consecuencias del compromiso que conllevaba es deseo eran demasiado pronto.

Ginevra sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos era tan fuerte y rápido que quizás los demás no entendieran su relación. Su familia sería la primera sorprendida por la noticia. Aquel pensamiento la trajo a la realidad. Aun cuando podía sentir los labios de Harry acariciando el largo de su cuello, las manos de él en su espalda, en su cadera y en sus muslo o la clara excitación de Harry.

Ella aun no estaba dispuesta a compartir a Harry con el resto de las personas, quería ser egoísta por primera vez, y dejar a fuera al mundo. Quería empezar de alguna forma de nuevo, sin interrogaciones, bromas o comentarios.

La pelirroja solo quería desfrutar de Harry, como la Ginny de su adolescencia. Pero esta vez, sin presiones, ni sufrimientos, ni con expectativas por cumplir o el estrés de pensar que quizás aquello que se estaba formando entre ellos, algún día terminaría por culpa del que no-debía-ser-nombrado.

Harry la besó de nuevo, pidiendo acceso al interior de su boca. Ginny así lo permitió, perdiéndose en la sensación de sentir la lengua de Harry acariciar lenta y profundamente la de ella. Harry era diferente, ella misma lo era, sus besos confirmaban esos cambios en la madures de los dos.

Las caricias juveniles, había quedado atrás dejando entrar a la pasión. Ambos no querían que lo que estaba haciendo terminaran.

-Harry-

-Mmm-

-¿Podemos dejar esto solo entre nosotros?

Harry dejó de besarla, para pode concentrarse en las palabras y no en el cuerpo de Ginny.

-¿No quieres que los demás se enteren?-

-En realidad no… - Dijo ella, con una ligera sonrisa, sin perder su posición en el regazo de él – Todavía no.-

Harry la observó, tratando de encontrar arrepentimiento, vergüenza o dudas en el rostro de ella, no encontró nada, simplemente amor y sinceridad.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó por fin.

Ginny se mordía el labio nerviosamente, acción que volvía loco al Harry, no estaba ofendido, simplemente estaba intrigado por el comentario. Quería estar con Ginny y sabia que ella igual quería lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Así que escuchó lo que ella tenia que decir.

-No quiero a mis hermanos sobre nosotros – no mencionó que probablemente Molly Weasley empezaría con los planes de boda y aun faltaba mucho para eso – Quiero disfrutar de esto Harry… - dijo mientras acariciaba la mandíbula de él y dejaba un ligero beso en sus labios – Todavía no estoy lista para todas sus preguntas o comentarios.

-Perfecto – contestó el con una sonrisa.

-¿No estás molesto?

-No. ¿Por qué debería?... creo que será lo mejor para nosotros por ahora. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Ginny le encantó – Además… te voy a tener solo para mi –

Harry la besó, con un beso lento, sensual y algo posesivo, pero calido de igual forma. Rompieron el beso con sonrisas en sus rostros. Ginny sostenía el rostro de él entre sus manos, mientras que Harry acariciaba su espalda con las suyas.

Ambos tenían sus frentes pegadas al del otro, con un brillo especial en sus miradas, el brillo que provoca encontrar o estar enamorado de la persona adecuada.

-Te has vuelto posesivo… - Dijo Ginny.

-Gin, contigo siempre lo he sido.-

-Lo sé…-

Ginny lo besó y Harry se dejó besar, quien era él para negarle algo a su pelirroja.

De nuevo, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos algo que ambos sabían que aun no era tiempo de entregar. Necesitaba controlarse, quizás separarse físicamente, pero tales pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar. Separarse cuando se había reencontrado era inimaginable.

Rompieron el beso y Harry tomó la iniciativa que los dos anhelaban.

-¿Me puedo quedar?

-Si. – Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa nerviosa por lo que tal afirmación podía conllevar.

-¿En tu cama? – Preguntó él maliciosamente, llevando a un contexto mas intimo la situación. Ginny pensó que dos podían jugar ese juego.

-Si… en mi cama – ahora era Harry quien la veía nerviosamente – …para dormir.-

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada que se dejó escuchar en todo el departamento. Ginny lo besó ligeramente mientras se levantaba de los muslos de Harry, este le sonreía perezosamente y Ginny deseó poder leer los pensamientos de él.

Harry se ofreció a preparara el té, mientras ella se cambian a su ropa de dormir. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en lo que Harry no avanzó en la preparación de la bebida. La actividad y los movimientos realizados durante el día empezaban a pasarle la factura, pero el ligero dolor y la incomodidad habían valido la pena.

Un pequeño ruido sonó detrás de él, mientras trataba de bajar las tazas del anaquel que estaba en los compartimientos de la parte alta, el movimiento le provocó un dolor en sus costillas, pero el dolo se vio olvidado por la visión de Ginny, cuando se giró para observarla justo detrás de él.

Harry casi tira las tazas que había logrado bajar, su corazón se detuvo y se aceleró de pronto. Nada lo preparó para ver a Ginny Weasley con ropa de dormir.

La pequeño sonrisa de Ginny un poco tímida y sensual, le confirmaron que era esa la reacción que había esperado en él, aun si Ginny se veía un poco nerviosa.

Ginny llevaba un pequeño short que apenas y se lograba ver bajo la camisa, que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande para tapar una pequeña parte de sus muslos y el pequeño short, dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho.

-¿Me quieres matar?... ¿No tiene algo menos sexy?-

La carcajada que día la relajó y a él igual.

-No…- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a quitarle las tazas de las manos. –¿Te ayudo? – sugirió Ginny. Sacó la tetera del fuego, no le había pasado desapercibido la incomodidad en el costado de derecho de Harry.

Pero también necesitaba mantener las manos ocupadas. La forma en como Harry la miraba la ponía nerviosa, así que mejor preparaba el té para controlar el nerviosismo que le provocaba la situación, y Ginny había logrado combatir los nervios y a la excitación, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y ligeros beso en su cuello, que recorrían un camino delicioso hasta la punta de su hombro que quedaba al descubierto.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de él, duro y varonil, justo detrás de ella, amoldado a lo largo de su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos. Con un gemido y una sonrisa se apoyo contra él, mientras sus besos recorrían su hombro y sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y vientre, subiendo un poco la camisa roja de capitán del equipo de griffindor.

-¿Estás segura que me quieres en tu cama cuando te ves así?

Ginny no sabia que contestarle, si negarse o dejarse llevar. El cuerpo, la cercanía y todo Harry, la retaban a decir que sí.

-Creí perdida esta camisa – dijo él.

La voz de Harry sonaba ronca por la excitación, sin contar que Ginny podía sentir la muestra de su deseo en su espalda baja, no había vergüenza ni pena simplemente era algo natural en sus cuerpos, no era la primera vez que Ginny sentía esas reacciones en el cuerpo de él.

Su corazón estaba acelerado al igual que su respiración podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar al compás de la respiración de Harry, coordinar las palabras era difícil, el simple hecho de concentrarse era ya de por si problemático, con las manos y los besos de él haciendo su magia en ella.

Harry había cambiado y esperaba que no probara más sus límites de resistencia, por que estaba segura que no se negaría. Con gran esfuerzo se enfocó en su contestación – La dejaste en la madriguera cuando se fueron después de la boda – Dijo por fin.

Harry la hizo girar en sus brazos para que ella quedara frente a él colocando su frente sobre la de ella.

-¿Duermes con ella? - Preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo flaquear las rodillas de Ginny.

-Siempre-

No hubo mas que decir, se besaron lenta y sensualmente, sin prisas, disfrutando del sabor del contacto de ellos mismos. Harry se controló, no pidió más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar, aunque todo el cuerpo de él pedía a gritos desesperados una intimidad única que no había conocido con nadie mas en todos esos años transcurridos. Por que para él, Ginny era única.

Cuando el beso terminó, luego del té y de que las conversaciones siguieron, ya era más de las cuatro de la mañana. Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos un descanso, pero ninguno había sugerido irse a la cama.

Ginny tomó la decisión, agarró la mano a Harry mientras lo dirigía a su habitación. Este hecho, era nuevo para ella a pesar de los años y del amor que le tuvo a Patrick, nunca tomó esa iniciativa o libertades.

La cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, Ginny se dirigió hacia su derecha y él al lado izquierdo de la cama. Se observaron y observaron la cama, sin poder evitar las risas que soltaron, difuminando los nerviosos y la incomodidad.

Ginny se dirigió al baño, mientras Harry se alistaba para dormir, cuando ella regresó, él peleaba con su chamarra que seguía en su lugar, solo ganando un dolor en su brazo y quitarse los zapatos.

Ginny se acercó a él y a Harry no le sorprendió la sonrisa burlona de ella. Ginny siempre se reía de él en sus mejores momentos.

–¿Te ayudo?-

Ella no esperó respuesta, quitó cuidadosamente la chamarra, después la camisa, la intensidad de la mirada de Harry la perturbó mas no se sonrojó, y creía que eso era lo que él trataba, hacerla sonrojar.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto – comentó Harry. Ginny no le contestó, por que decirle que no lo hiciera sería una gran mentira, por que ella misma se podía acostumbrar a esas situaciones.

-¿Los pantalones igual?

-¿Te incomodaría? – preguntó él noblemente.

-No.

Él se levantó, quedando de pie frente a ella. La barbilla de Ginny apenas le llegaba al cuello.

Harry no apartó la mirada los ojos miel, ni ella de los ojos esmeralda. Recorrió el pecho de Harry sin bajar la mirada, removió sin proponérselo el vello que encontraba a su paso, hasta llegar al cinturón y al botón que sostenía la prenda.

Lo desató sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que la perdían y que estaban oscuros por el deseo, sus corazones acelerados, sus respiraciones profundas y pausadas. Las sensaciones a flor de piel. Estaban tan cerca que todos sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y el pantalón al caer al piso. No podían hablar, no podían pensar, por que ambos sabían que las sugerencias que salieran de sus bocas no serían negadas, presas de la necesidad y aún no era tiempo para que la pasión explotara junto con el amor. Ambas estaban ahí pero aun estaban debidamente delimitadas.

Ginny revisó y acomodó las contusiones y vendajes de Harry, tratando de controlarse con su postura profesional, pero fue imposible. Harry besó la punta de su nariz cuando la sanadora Weasley terminó su trabajo en él.

Ambos se acostaron en sus lados respectivos de la cama, sin tocarse y un poco incómodos. No ayudaba que Harry solo llevara puesto los boxers y que Ginny solo tuviera una playera de él con el apellido "Potter" en la parte de atrás con letras doradas, lo suficientemente holgada para volverlo loco.

Pasaron los minutos, donde el silencio embarazoso y un cierto grado de incomodidad se hicieron presentes. No se tocaban, no se movían, cada quien en un extremo de una línea invisible en el centro de la cama, negando que sus cuerpos se relajaran.

Los dos trataron de controlar sus cuerpos y sus pensamientos, con las miradas perdidas en el techo del la habitación, liberaron la respiración al mismo tiempo, en un suspiro cansado, no sabiendo que ambos la tenia retenida.

Se observaron como reconociendo que tal situación entre ellos era una estupidez infantil, soltaron unas carcajadas, ambos se relajaron al instante. Se miraron y Harry solucionó el dilema en que se encontraban.

-Ven acá… - Fue lo único que dijo con esa sonrisa especialmente suya, ella se acercó lo suficiente como para que Harry la rodeara con su brazo izquierdo y ella se acomodara en su pecho, entrelazando sus pierna a las de él, suspiró de felicidad.

Harry besó la frente de ella y ella besó el pecho de él, al poco tiempo ambos se durmieron en un sueño profundo.

Ambos habían llegado a casa, después de un largo viaje por los caminos de la vida. Soñaron con el amor, con la pasión, los compromisos y las decisiones, en una palabra soñaron la felicidad, ya que es de eso que se fundamentan los sueños, nuestras realidades. Por que todo lo que queremos en la vida es ser felices, y compartir esa felicidad.

"_Cuando soñamos solos, sólo es un sueño. Pero, cuando soñamos juntos, el sueño se puede convertir en realidad". __**Cora Weis**_

**Fin. #1**

* * *

Si, aqui termina esta parte. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aqui y espero que no se cansen de leer, y que no me odien por este "final". Después viene otra etapa de este fic.

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y de nuevo gracias por leer, ya que es una historia diferente en mi.

Aun hay mas, de esta y de las otras historias.

Dejenme saber que piensan y si tiene dudas pregunteme que trataré de contestarlas. Saludos, a todos.

**Muñe, **esto es para ti. =D espero que esto te haya gustado.


End file.
